1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable blower heaters and more particularly pertains to a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus for providing 360 degrees of air-forced heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable blower heaters is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable blower heaters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,001; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,138; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,934; U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,757; U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,575; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,011.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus. The prior art includes housings, motors, heating elements, and fan blades for providing one-directional heat.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable blower heaters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable blower heaters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base housing assembly including a base housing member being mounted upon leg members and having an opening through a top thereof and also having a screen forming a side of the base housing member; and also includes a heater/cooler assembly including a support plate being fastenable over the opening of the base housing member, and also including a plurality of heating/cooling elements being mounted upon the support plate; and further including a cover being fastenably mounted upon the base housing member and over the heater/cooler assembly; and also includes a fan assembly including a motor being fastenably disposed in the base housing member and having a shaft rotatably attached to the motor, and also including impellers being mounted to the shaft for creating flow of air. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention nor the capability of creating forced heated air 360 degrees and upwardly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable blower heater/cooler apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable blower heaters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable blower heaters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus for providing 360 degrees of air-forced heat.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable blower heater/cooler apparatus that provides a more consistent coverage for heating a particular area or room.